Squadron of Justice Spin-Off (Kid Eternity)
by Zatara85
Summary: *Note* thanks to my Chinese readers, as my first readers. As well as most loyal, I thank you for reading my stories. This spin-off takes place at the same time Bulletman's story does. It talks about teen hero Kid Eternity as he fights to preserve National City Michigan.


I am the only one who gives a damn about this city. National City Michigan is a small upstate town. I have lived at this place all my life, and as such I have vowed to protect it. I was an unexpected hero for sure. A black kid wakes up one day and discovers he has a strange ability with no memory about the previous month. Yeah who would have thought that would have happened. Now I stand as a hero of my city, which means that when hundreds of supermen fall to the ground and begin raising hell (probably trying to get to the neighboring Detroit where the Squadron live) the people call for me. Me, Kit Walker, isn't necessary, but Kid Eternity is.

"Eternity!" I shouted.

With that, I summoned the powers of Solomon (the king of old). I felt my head pound as new intellegence and wisdom increased. I quickly glazed over, and watched as the attacked. Coming up with several new realizations about these supermen. Within the first minute of having the old kings wisdom I had analyzed the abilities and weaknesses of these monsters.

"Eternity!" I shouted a second time.

Like that the wisdom of Solomon had left me, (save the knowledge of weaknesses and abilities). However where the wisdom had escaped, something new replaced it. I felt as my thinking shifted to more direct and strategic. I had summoned the tactics of Robert E. Lee knowing full well his strategic mind. I didn't need his abilities long, because with his strategic mind mixed with Solomon's wisdom I had formed my plan quickly.

"Eternity!" I shouted one last time.

This time, I had abandoned the real figures of history, and had become something more metaphysical. I felt as I grew taller, and my muscle mass increased exponentially. Then when it stopped, I knew I had successfully gained the strength of Hercules. I adjusted my red goggles, and jumped from the building I stood upon. Grabbing onto the back of a superman as I fell.

Accordingto Solomon's mind you should have a weakness…" I muttered, until I found the spot that I remembered. "Right here!" I shouted.

I lifted my arm and slammed my fist between the bastards shoulder blades. His body went limp and it glided until it slammed against the ground. I took a breath before using my powers a third time.

"Eternity!" I shouted.

With that my powers changed once again, becoming as fast as the fictional Hermes was. I quickly dashed forward as fast as I could, until I made it to where a group of protestors where, all that was left now was several extremely offensive posters, and megaphones. I knew what I had to do, if I hoped thin the herd.

"Eternity!" I shouted a third time.

I reached down and picked up the microphone and now with the voice, manipulation, and clarity I had summoned from Adolf Hitler. I spoke into the microphone, and communicated to the supermen that flew around me. Without another word, a several dozen flew and took off. Now I don't really want to tell you what I said, because it was in German. But whatever it is I did say, it must have been very convincing.

"Eternity!" I shouted again.

At that moment I had summoned another ability, summoning the powers of the Greek god Zeus. I pointed my hand upwards, and when I pointed downwards a massive gust of wind blew, and formed into a massive tornado. It took all the energy in my body to keep that thing from hurting anyone. But, the tornado did it's job like it was suppose to. I smiled and sighed with relief as the tornado dissipated.

"Impressed with yourself child?" A booming voice said.

I turned and saw a tall man, his skin dark, his hair and beard white, and his eyes glowing blue. He glared at me, his eyes glowing with a violent ferocity.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

"Oh please mortal, don't waist your time with Zeus. I recommend saving your city." He stated in a booming voice.

I shook my head, turned around and watched as about fifty different supermen flew towards me. They're eyes glowing red, and they're expression full of fury.

"Eternity!" I shouted once again.

This time, not wanting to deal with Zeus. I had summoned the abilities of Samson, recognizing that maybe I should lay off the mythical. I glanced around, not seeing Zeus around me, I breathed a sigh of relief. Then turned as the first superman neared me. When it was close, I swung my fist downwards and smashed it's face into the cement. Then picked him up and threw him into his fellow supermen.

"Enjoying my powers, boy?" A gruff middle eastern accent asked.

I turned and saw a large man, he had a massive black beard, ancient robes, wild hair and two massive arms. He looked at me, with a look of approval at my combat, and violence.

"Don't tell me, your-"

"Samson, appointed Judge by God himself." He replied, "now defend your people, and bring honor to your God!" He commanded.

I turned, shaking my head. In front of me, several supermen neared my position. I prepared myself, and then when the first arrived, I jumped and planted my boot in it's back. Leaping from him to the one behind him. Which I grabbed and brought down. When I landed the rest had taken off. Confused, I turned my head towards the sound of a voice, and I approached a flickering television. The image was distorted but the audio was received loud and clear.

"Higher Squadron! Your rule is over!" The voice shouted, "today I bring the gods down!" It continued, "I, Mortimer Gloom, will not stand as normal people are crushed under the boots of self-proclaimed gods!" He shouted, "today me and mine declare war!"

"Who is that man, small gentile?" Samson asked.

"I don't know. But it appears that if this is going to end. Then I'm going to have to see the Higher Squadron." I stated, I then turned and nodded toward Samson as I opened my mouth to say one word, "Eternity!"


End file.
